Solo Roleplay: The Puffle Hunter
Charlie: Wait, what did you just say?! Paige: We're moving to the Puffle Emporium now, Charlie. The Pet Shop is now the Pookie Adoption Center. How many times are you gonna make me say it? Charlie: Um, how about 20, just to be sure. Paige: :| Charlie: Kidding! So anyways, I'm confused. What do you want me to do? Paige: Well, we need to hire some new employees to work here, but in the meantime I was wondering if you could watch the pookies for me. Charlie: What? Why?! Paige: Because, you're good around them! If I go near one I feel the strong urge to grab their little yellow heads and litterally rip their... never mind. Charlie: Holy rsnail, how did I ever survive under your care?! Paige: You were different, Charlie. So anyways, will you do it? Charlie: Okay, but you owe me. Charlie walks into the Pookie Adoption Center and talks to the supervising employee. Charlie: Hello, I believe that I'm here to take over for you. Employee: Oh, thank rsnail! *runs out door* They're devils, I tell you, DEVILS!! Charlie: ... Charlie puts on an employee apron and walks over to the pookies, who are all randomly murmuring to each other. Charlie: Uh, hello! All of the pookies suddenly silence and turn to Charlie. Charlie: Uh, hi! My name is Charlie and I'll be your caretaker. Pookies: ... Charlie: Um... any questions? Pookie #1: Are woo a gwown-up? Charlie: Well, yes, I believe I am! Pookie #2: Are woo mawwied? Charlie: Uh, again, yes, yes I am. This is a picture of my wife, McKenzie. *shows* Pookie #3: Ooh! She pwetty! Pookie #4: Do woo have any puffys? Charlie: I do! I have a picture somewhere... *reaches into pocket* Aha! Here it is. Pookie #5: Dose don't wook wike puffys! Charlie: You're right, these are special kinds of puffles. There's the Bunny Puffles, the Zebra Puffle, the Tiger Puffle, and in my hand right there is my Arctic Fox Puffle. Pookie #6: Wat are dere names? Charlie: Oh, the Blue Bunny Puffle is Peter, the Pink Bunny Puffle is Mary, the Yellow Bunny Puffle is Sunny, the Zebra Puffle is Mohawk, the Tiger Puffle is Ashes, and the Arctic Fox Puffle is Snowball. Pookie #7: Where did woo get dem? Charlie: I caught them on a far-off island called Flippr. You, however, can get them at the Puffle Emporium, a the new puffle shop that's opening soon. Pookies: Ooh! Charlie: *chuckles* Well, it looks like I'm stuck with you guys for a while, what do you wanna do? Pookie #8: Can woo tell us a stowy? Pookies: Yeah! Charlie: Hmmm... how about I tell you a story about how I caught all these puffles? Pookies: Way!!! Charlie: Okay then, let's begin! This first story is about Mohawk, my Zebra Puffle, Ashes, my Tiger Puffle, and Tyler, my Jungle Puffle. It was a warm March day on the island of Flippr. It was my first time ever visiting there, and I was really excited to explore. I came to the beach and saw that that they had a portal to Rockhopper Island. Unable to resist, I hopped through. When I got there I was met by a guy dressed up like Rockhopper who told me if I could make it through the maze, I would get a special rare species of puffle- the Jungle Puffle. I thought the maze would be a piece of cake. I was wrong. I quickly found myself lost in the maze, unsure of which way to go. That's when I heard a rustling in the bushes. Thinking it was a hiding Jungle Puffle, I tip-toed over and spread them. There was no Jungle Puffle, but there was a small black and white puffle with a horse tail and mohawk. I couldn't believe it- it was a Zebra Puffle! The Zebra Puffle darted off into the jungle. I chased after it as fast as I could, but eventually lost it. That's when I found myself at the opposite end of the island. '' ''Sitting in front of me was a small treasure chest. I tried to open it, but it was locked. Suddenly, the Zebra Puffle reappeared. In his mouth was the key, which it dropped in front of me. "Oh, uh, thank you!" I said, picking him up. '' ''He nuzzled against me and motioned at me to unlock the chest. I did so, and before I could look inside, something popped out at me- another puffle! This one was orange and black-striped and looked like a Cat Puffle. And it was, except this one was a Tiger Puffle! Behind the treasure chest was a whole group of Jungle Puffles, and I took one home from me. I walked off that island with a Zebra Puffle, a Tiger Puffle, and a Jungle Puffle. How lucky can you get? Pookies: Way!! Pookie #2: Dat was good stowy! Pookie #7: Wy didn't the Tiger Puffy eat woo? Pookie: #1: Is it because woo taste wike pie? Blech! Charlie: Uh... Pookie #8: Can woo tell us another stowy? Charlie: Oh, ...sure! How about I tell you the story of how I found Magi, my Magenta Puffle, and Landon, my Lavender Puffle. It was my second visit to the island of Flippr. There was a new catalog out in the Clothes Shop, so I went to check it out. When I walked in, I immediately noticed that the Clothes Shop manager looked uneasy. "Excuse me," I said. "are you okay?" "I'm supposed to tell you to shop in here at your own risk," the manager replied. "there's a chance that we have a puffle infestation." "Well you known, I kind of have a knack for finding puffles. Do you want me to see if I can get them to come out?" "Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that..." "It's no trouble! It's not like I have much else going on right now." "Alirght... good luck." I bent down and walked along while obeserbing the edges of the wall under the hanging clothes. That's when I noticed a weird-shaped hole in the ground. At first I thought it was a mouse hole, but then I remembered that mice don't exist on Club Penguin and if they don't exist on Club Penguin then they probably didn't exist on Flippr. Then I realized that I had never even heard of a mouse before and didn't even know they existed, so I didn't even know the word mouse. A large paroadox appeared, but I saved the world by clogging it with cake. Pookie #6: Weally?! Charlie: No, not really. :P I tapped the outside of the hole and heard a squeaking inside. It was definetely a puffle, nothing dangerous. I reached into the hole, hoping there wasn't anything else inside. Something crawled onto my flipper, startling me. I pulled my flipper out of the hole as fast as I could. Sitting on it was a small grey puffle. Wait- no, not grey, silver! It was a Silver Puffle! I had thought they only lived in the mountains. Just then, a second puffle popped out of the hole, as if she was curious where her friend had gone. This one was more of a hot pink color- magenta! Was that all- suddenly the third and final one popped out- the Lavender Puffle! I picked them up and walked them over to the Clothes Shop manager. "I think I solved your little infestation," I chuckled. "Oh, thank goodness! Do they have any tags?" I checked them over just to be sure. "Nope, doesn't look like it." "Then please, feel free to take them. I'm sure you'll give them a better home than this little store." "Oh, thank you!" I replied. I walked out of there pretty casually for a guy who had just gotten two puffles for free, from the Clothes Shop. Pookie #3: Why were dey hiding in dere? Charlie: I don't know, maybe they liked bright colors or something... Pookie #5: How are puffys made? Charlie: MOVING ON... It had been weeks since the discovery of the Ice Puffle on Flippr. The mountain had been picked clean, and Paige was just about ready to shut down the entrance to the icy peaks. Gary had calculated that another avalanche would occur, and they couldn't risk having anyone near the area at that time. Paige - my mother - asked me to take the the mountain trail to make sure that there was no one left on the mountain. Pookie #4: Paige is woo mumu? Charlie: Yep! Anyways, I went ahead and started up the mountain, just as Paige had instructed me. By the time I finally got to the abandoned Ice Puffle room, I had seen no one. I was about to turn towards the exit when I heard a faint whimpering. "Hello?!" I called. The whimpering grew louder. I peeked out of the exit door to see a- wait, what was it?! I had never seen anything like it before. It was a puffle, but it had ears and a tail. I noticed its resemblence to the rare Arctic Fox that was sometimes seen in the mountain areas of Club Penguin. It was an... Arctic Fox Puffle?! Did it live here?! Why wasn't it leaving? As the baby fox puffle continued to whine, I peered behind it. A large chunk of ice was on its tail. Presently'' I heard a loud rumbling, then a loud siren- the avalanche alarm! I quickly picked up the heavy ice chunk and threw it aside. I snatched up the baby fox puffle and quickly ran out the exit with it in my arms.'' We got out just in time. The snow was already crashing down the mountainside. I hated to shake the poor fox so much, but if I didn't, things didn't look good for the either of us. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a small hole in the ground. With no other options, I dove into it just as the ice ran over. The baby fox puffle shrieked. I quickly raised my flippers and help up the snow to keep it from falling in. Pookie #8: Wat happened? Charlie: Well, it took a long time, but the avalanche eventually ended. The baby fox puffle was sitting on my feet, tail curled around itself, shivering in the cold. As soon as I was sure that it was safe, I dug out of the hole and climbed out. The entire mountain was covered in snow. I looked behind me. The Ice Puffle room had been destroyed. Turning around I saw that the way down the mountain was covered with smooth ice. That gave me an idea. I laid down on my stomach, put the fox puffle on my back, and slid down the mountainside. Pookie #3: Wat's woo fox puffy's name? Charlie: Snowball. :3 Pookie #1: Ooh! Dat cwute name! Paige walks in through door Paige: I'm back! Charlie: Hey there Mom! Paige: Well Charlie, you're done for the day, I got some new employees! *pushes two random penguins in Pet Shop aprons inside* Employee #1: What?! I thought you said we were gonna work at the Puffle Emporium! Employee #2: Yeah, what he said! Paige: Oh, well, we all say things sometimes that aren't really true. It's just a part of life. Well, seeya! *walks out* Employees: :| Charlie: Well, do any of you have any questions that you'd like me to answer before I go? Pookie #5: Where do pengys come fwom? Charlie: Seeya guys! *hangs up apron and runs out door* Outside the Adoption Center... Paige: Thanks Charlie, you've been a big help. Charlie: Meh, I guess that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Paige: So, how'd you keep them entertained? Charlie: I told them about how I discovered those animal puffles. Paige: Oh! That reminds me! *reaches into pocket* Charlie: What? Paige: You've made some of the most incredible puffle discoveries ever. I want you... *takes out puffle-shaped badge* ...to be The Puffle Emporium. Charlie: ...Me?! Paige: I'm going to be spending most of my time training ''puffles now, so I need someone new to discover and catch them! What do you say? Charlie: *puts on badge* I say, let's go Puffle Hunting! Helmet: *pulls out net* DID SOMEBODY SAY PUFFLE HUNTING O3O ''It was then that I realized that I had finally found my calling outside of the PSA. I wasn't just Commander Charlie anymore. No, now I was Charlie Baker, Puffle Hunter. The End